


Перекресток снов

by Ariabart



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>воскрешение земной империи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перекресток снов

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо бетам: Алексиель, Мен, Фереште

_В кафе было темно – единственным источником света являлись фонари на улице. Джедайт ткнул носком сапога валяющуюся на полу щербатую кружку и огляделся.  
Ему приходилось бывать в домах, из которых уходили, и в домах, из которых убегали. Из этого кафе хозяева ушли, аккуратно расставив стулья и вытерев в последний раз столы. Будто надеялись вернуться, когда все кончится. Даже игровые автоматы были закрыты чехлами.  
Джедайт подошел к автомату с игрушками, забросил монетку и попытался выловить желтого зверька с черными полосками и хвостом в виде молнии. Игрушка сорвалась в самый последний момент. Джедайт чертыхнулся.  
– У меня тоже никогда не получалось.  
Он обернулся. За одним из столов сидела девушка лет пятнадцати – совершенно обычная, каких тысячи в любом городе. Разве что такую прическу встретишь нечасто – кому хватит терпения каждое утро плести себе оданго?  
– Там есть Сейлор Ви, – девочка допила сок и легко вскочила. – Попробуешь достать?  
Джедайт кивнул. Раз уж эта девчонка появилась в его сне – значит, так надо.  
– Покажи ее.  
– Вот, – девочка ткнула пальцем в куклу.  
Ее достать тоже не получилось.  
– Жалко, что Мотоки нету, – огорчилась девочка. – Ему бы удалось. Но он скоро придет. Они все скоро придут. Видишь?  
Джедайт послушно посмотрел в окно.  
– Уже почти все отстроено, – девочка довольно улыбнулась. – Я так рада, что почти никто не пострадал.  
– От чего?  
– Я давно тут не была, – девочка его будто не услышала. Она оглядывалась по сторонам с таким видом, словно не могла насмотреться. – Спасибо, что пригласил меня сюда. Ты еще придешь?_

***

День был совершенно обычным, таким же, как вчера, таким же, как неделю назад, разве что сон, приснившийся под утро, оставил после себя странное горькое послевкусие. Джедайт с трудом – как всегда – встал, с отвращением – уже привычным – посмотрел в зеркало, прежде чем привести себя в порядок (утро никогда не было его любимым временем суток), так же, как и вчера, едва не забыл документы перед выходом – тоже ничего особенного.  
Но ему было не по себе.  
Все казалось немного неправильным, как будто вещи на миллиметр сдвинули с их законных мест. Корешки книг в библиотеке были чуть-чуть светлее, чем всегда, дверь в кабинет скрипела на полтона ниже, чем обычно, а, проходя по коридору, Джедайт слышал эхо от своих шагов на крошечное мгновение позже, чем следовало бы.  
И в то же время окружающая его реальность была настоящей – никаких сомнений в этом Джедайт не испытывал. Он даже провел ладонью по острому углу картины в коридоре – царапина вышла очень реалистичной.  
Своим предчувствиям Джедайт привык доверять, они не раз спасали его не только от смерти, но и от крайне неловких ситуаций. И если все вокруг утверждало, что дела идут как обычно, а внутренний голос вовсю вопил, что на самом деле творится какая-то чертовщина, то Джедайт, пожалуй, предпочитал прислушаться именно к внутреннему голосу. Пусть тот, похоже, и свихнулся.  
Кабинет встретил его привычными стопками бумаг на столе – и это было настолько правильно, что Джедайт вздохнул чуть ли не с умилением. Нужно было бы, конечно, навести порядок, но до уборки никак не доходили руки, а адъютанту этого поручать не хотелось. К тому же, сейчас Джедайт мог с закрытыми глазами найти в этом хаосе нужные ему документы – а вот если бы их разложили по аккуратным папкам, а папки поставили в шкафы, а вот этот, например, отчет, вообще убрали бы в защищенную энергетическим кристаллом нишу, до которой нужно было бы каждый раз идти...  
Привычная борьба с собственной ленью немного успокоила Джедайта, так что когда тихо звякнул кристалл, сообщая о входящем звонке (немного не таким тоном, как обычно), он только выругался.  
– Нефрит.  
– Джедайт. Я сейчас зайду.  
– Конечно, лорд Нефрит, у меня как раз есть для вас время, – сообщил Джедайт уже погасшему кристаллу. А потом укоризненно ткнул в вошедшего Нефрита ручкой. – Ты забыл, что в вопросительных предложениях должна быть вопросительная интонация?  
– А ты зануда, – Нефрит верхом уселся на стул перед столом Джедайта. Вот у него явно было хорошее настроение. – Ты почему не пришел сегодня? Было весело.  
– Некогда было, – не говорить же, что на самом деле он забыл о приезде неофициальной делегации из Те. – Вы до чего-нибудь договорились?  
– Не то, чтобы договорились, но, по крайней мере, они больше не кричат, что хотят выйти из состава империи и жить долго, счастливо и независимо.  
– Я все еще считаю, что их надо бы отпустить. Толку от них немного, налогов тоже, да и те они отдают со скрипом. В их части материка нет никаких полезных ресурсов, рядом с ними – никого, кого они могли бы взбаламутить. Посидели бы без наших субсидий, без нашей армии, без наших переселенцев. Лет через... ну, восемьдесят пришли бы снова, смирными и с вдвое уменьшившимся населением.  
– Зато эти восемьдесят лет мы не смогли бы хвастаться перед остальными, что наша империя действительно занимает всю планету. Были бы мы – и княжество Те. Некрасиво бы на картах смотрелось...  
Джедайт ухмыльнулся. Этот спор они с Нефритом вели уже несколько месяцев, с тех пор, как княжество Те начало намекать, что хочет дополнительных привилегий – или независимости, от которой всего-то сто лет назад добровольно отказалось, войдя в состав империи. Привычная перебранка успокоила Джедайта еще немного, и все вокруг будто чуть-чуть, едва заметно сдвинулось на свое место.  


***

_В этот раз кафе уже явно открылось – совсем недавно. Запахи еды, кофе, людей были еле слышными и почти перекрывались запахом краски и чистящих средств – как будто кто-то тщательно отдраил все здесь перед открытием, а потом недостаточно проветрил.  
Игровые автоматы изменились, стали не такими громоздкими, и в автомате с игрушками полностью поменялось содержимое. Сколько времени прошло с его последнего визита – год, два?  
– Две недели.  
Джедайт обернулся. Все та же девочка сидела у окна.  
– Так оно выглядело перед тем, как все замерзло.  
– Что замерзло?  
– Все. Я не была уверена, что именно мне удастся сохранить.  
– Я тебя не понимаю, – честно сказал Джедайт.  
Девочка отмахнулась от него.  
– Наша память такая странная вещь, тебе не кажется? Два человека могут помнить одно и то же место совершенно по-разному.  
– Я помню только то, что было на самом деле.  
– Тебе повезло.  
Джедайт промолчал. Так считали многие, и многие же завидовали, стоило ему сказать, что у него, как и у всех повелителей иллюзий, совершенная, абсолютная память, что он способен запомнить все, включая запахи, тактильные ощущения и эмоции – и воспроизвести их через какое угодно время (а как иначе можно было бы создать иллюзию, в которую поверят?). Те, кто поумнее, быстро догадывались, каким это может обернуться кошмаром.  
– Я думаю, – продолжила девочка, – что все обошлось. Все будет как раньше. Только намного лучше._

***

Нефрит о чем-то спорил с одним из офицеров, Зойсайт с выражением вселенской муки на лице смотрел на них, явно прикидывая, когда можно будет забыть о вежливости и вмешаться, Кунсайт о чем-то тихо разговаривал с начальником охраны. До начала совета десять минут, все при деле.  
Джедайт вертел в руках пустую кружку. Ему никак не удавалось избавиться от странного привкуса во рту – будто песка ночью наелся. Это, да еще и головная боль в придачу – странный сон был явно не обычным, раз вытянул из него столько энергии. Нужно было что-то делать, что-то выяснять, но к кому пойдешь с жалобой на девчонку лет шестнадцати, которая постоянно приходит в твои сновидения? Сны – это как раз его епархия.  
Но Джедайт понятия не имел, что они значили на этот раз.  
Он уже видел эту девчонку, дурацкая прическа так и мелькала у него перед глазами. Но где, когда? Джедайт был уверен, что такая девочка не могла просто вылететь у него из памяти. Если бы он встретил ее наяву, то помнил бы о ней все, вплоть до запаха духов. Но пока она оставалась существом из сна, к которому не было привязано ни одного воспоминания – как к персонажу какой-нибудь книги, который живет только в воображении читателя. И все-таки...  
До нее можно было дотянуться, в этом Джедайт не сомневался. Но в каком направлении нужно было искать, он понятия не имел.  
Кунсайт откашлялся. Джедайт торопливо отставил кружку, вышло немного неловко, и она соскользнула с края стола. Осколки разлетелись по полу всего на мгновение позже, чем следовало бы.  
– Ты в порядке? – Нефрит придержал его за локоть перед дверью в зал.  
– Да, просто сплю плохо.  
– Хм...  
Джедайт глянул на него повнимательнее. Нефрит выглядел как обычно, но что-то в нем было... неправильно. Под его взглядом друг дернул плечом.  
– Я уже говорил, что меня раздражают эти плащи?  
– О да. Не раз. И так же часто – что тебе не нравится светлая униформа. Другой нет, Нефрит.  
– Я думал... – Нефрит странно оглянулся, – серая была бы лучше.  
"Ничего хорошего в серой униформе нет" – подумал Джедайт, а потом сам себе не смог объяснить, откуда взялась эта мысль.

***

_– Ты не представляешь, как все изменилось, пока мы спали, – девочка болтала ногами, сидя на подоконнике. – Даже звезды уже не те.  
Джедайт попробовал открыть дверь кафе – из окон можно было видеть, как город оживал. Огней стало больше, в домах светились окна, только люди проходили по улице слишком редко. Или просто кафе находилось в спальном районе, и все сидели по домам?  
– Тебе туда нельзя, – извиняющимся тоном сказала его собеседница. – Ты же совсем чужой.  
Он впервые задумался о том, где они. У помещения была та же... неуловимость, что и у девочки. Даже ручка двери, за которую Джедайт держался, казалась не слишком реальной. И в то же время, она, несомненно, существовала на самом деле.  
"Самое умное, что вы можете сделать в ситуации, когда чего-то не знаете – не строить из себя гениев, а открыть рот и задать вопрос" – так всегда говорили в академии. Как правило, этой фразе предшествовала какая-нибудь феерическая глупость курсантов, совершенная по незнанию. Джедайт открыл рот.  
– Куда мне нельзя и почему я чужой?_

***

Кристалл связи звенел нудно и тонко, Джедайт в который уже раз пожалел, что нельзя блокировать вызовы от определенных адресов. Всего-то перерезать одну из прожилок внутри...  
К сожалению, это не представлялось возможным. Связь через кристаллы была удобна и надежна – в земной коре можно было найти достаточно минералов любого типа, чтобы обеспечить доступ в любую точку планеты. После того, как их научились использовать для передачи и вывода на экран сигналов, покоя лишились все.  
Дед Джедайта любил вздыхать, что старомодные письма шли достаточно долго, чтобы к отданным через них приказам можно было подходить творчески. Его внуку это уже удавалось с большим трудом.  
Джедайт злобно хлопнул ладонью по кристаллу, подключая экран. Он даже не потрудился встать с кровати – если он кому-то нужен посреди ночи, то пусть не ожидают найти его при полном параде. Разбудили на самом интересном месте!  
Когда на экране возник Кунсайт, он немного пожалел о своем решении. К счастью, его собеседнику было не до чтения лекций насчет положенного приветствия вышестоящих по званию.  
– Джедайт, нам нужно поговорить.  
– Слушаю вас? – Джедайт быстро вспомнил все свои грехи – ни один из них не тянул на вызов в такой час. К тому же "Джедайт", без титула – что бы он ни натворил, это было не так страшно.  
– Приватно, – бросил Кунсайт. – Открой мне доступ в свою библиотеку.  
Джедейт удивленно поднял брови, но промолчал.  
– Через пять минут, – Кунсайт отключился.  
Не слишком-то он был вежлив, на него это не похоже. Джедайт, зевая, слез с кровати, которая сейчас казалась ему дороже любых сокровищ мира. Пять минут – значит, не так уж срочно, чтобы нужно было срываться и куда-то бежать, можно не торопясь одеться в домашнее, зайти в ванную и плеснуть в лицо холодной водой – как и раннее утро, ночь не принадлежала к любимому времени суток Джедайта. До недавних пор ему удавалось существовать днем, на ночь выпадая из реальности. А потом начались эти сны – и покоя Джедайт лишился.  
Черт бы побрал эту девчонку.  
Кунсайт уже ждал его. Он выглядел... загнанно. Таким Джедайт видел его, пожалуй, всего один раз – когда они застряли в том осажденном городе, и у них почти вытянули всю магию. Тогда они едва не погибли, гарнизон лежал вповалку, горожане держались получше – но на них и противник не так щедро тратил энергию, а тем, кто был сильнее, и пришлось хуже. Джедайт помнил, как все сильнее наваливалась тяжелая одурь, по мере того, как в нем оставалось все меньше магии, и как трудно было пошевелить хотя бы рукой. А Кунсайт еще и ходил, раздавая указания и руководя теми немногими, кто остался на ногах.  
Их тогда чудом спасли, и офицеры клялись чем только можно, что врага отпугнули в том числе и ругательства лорда Кунсайта. Джедайт был с ними втайне согласен – такого он не слышал ни до, ни после.  
А сейчас он готов был поклясться, что у них все в порядке. Стандартные неприятности в провинциях, стандартные склоки в совете, стандартные вопли тех, кто требовал вернуть старые добрые времена и запретить связи с другими планетами – особенно с Луной. Все, как обычно. А Кунсайт выглядел так, будто за ним гнались юмы княжества Агара – все сразу.  
– Я так полагаю, вежливое вступление нам лучше пропустить? Что случилось, лорд Кунсайт?  
Кунсайт барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.  
– Джедайт, когда ты в последний раз видел принца?

***

_– Перестань бегать, – с каждым разом она выглядела, по крайней мере, на год старше. Сейчас Джедайт уже не назвал бы ее девчонкой, она была девушкой лет восемнадцати.  
– Тебе легко говорить, – огрызнулся он. – Ты глюк, порождение моей больной фантазии. В реальности у нас проблемы – а я которую ночь сижу тут. Ты знаешь, как мне после этого хреново?  
– Ругаться тоже нехорошо.  
Джедайт открыл рот, чтобы объяснить этой... этой... чтобы объяснить, куда ей нужно идти со своими советами. Девушка, не иначе, поняв его без слов, засмеялась, взяла со стола кружку и протянула ему. Аромат из кружки шел потрясающий.  
– Что это?  
– Чай. Тебе понравится. Ты же любишь хороший чай?  
Из Джедайта будто выпустили воздух. Он упал на ближайший стул, чуть не облившись.  
– Ну вот, – улыбнулась девушка. – А теперь расскажи, что у вас случилось.  
– У нас пропал принц._

***

Прошлая ночь была настоящим кошмаром.  
Джедайт понятия не имел, как он умудрился забыть Эндимиона. Знать его столько лет, служить ему – и не вспомнить о нем до того момента, когда Кунсайт произнес его имя. И то, что он оказался не единственным таким забывчивым, не слишком утешало. Кто мог стереть память целой планете?  
Первой мыслью была Луна. С недавних пор ее отношения с Землей были немного напряженными – дело еще не дошло до интернирования подданных и замораживания счетов, но посольства уже обменивались довольно язвительными нотами.  
Но зачем им нужен принц?  
Джедайт с Кунсайтом почти охрипли, обсуждая все возможные кандидатуры похитителей. В каком-то смысле, концентрироваться на других планетах было проще, чем искать ответственных за похищение у себя дома. Семья принца, его дальние и не очень родственники – у многих был бы шанс оказаться на престоле, умри Эндимион, не оставив наследника. Кто знает, кому из них надоело ждать?  
И кто знает, какой еще сумасшедший из любой существующей группы оппозиции мог провернуть такое?  
У Джедайта не начался нервный тик только потому, что он был полностью поглощен паникой.  
Принц пропал из собственного кабинета – три дня назад его еще видели, а после этого настала тишина. Никто не удивился, никто не пришел к нему за подписью на каком-нибудь документе, никто не захотел поговорить с ним, никто не позвал на заседание совета...  
– И ведь мы даже не подумали, что его не хватает!  
– Мы неправильно мыслим, Джедайт. Кто мог это сделать? Не кому выгодно, а кто был в состоянии?  
Джедайт задумался.  
– Вы?  
Кунсайт молча постучал пальцем по лбу.  
– Тогда не знаю. У меня таких знакомых нет.  
– Мне тоже в голову никто не приходит, – Кунсайт вздохнул. – Нет сейчас великих магов прошлого.  
– Ни магов, ни демонов, скука-то какая, боги, – пробурчал Джедайт. – Вы говорили с остальными?  
– Они не помнят. Нефрит, когда я уходил, собирался общаться со звездами. Бормотал что-то насчет того, как не нравится ему в последнее время их поведение.  
– Как звезды могут вести себя плохо? Рекламу показывать вместо того, о чем он спрашивает?  
Кунсайт не снизошел до ответа, массируя виски.  
– Все-таки надо было сразу обратить на это внимание, – Джедайт сосредоточенно доламывал ручку. – В последние три дня у меня такое чувство, будто что-то не в порядке.  
– Подробнее.  
– Да нет никаких подробностей, – Джедайт пожал плечами. – Три дня назад мне казалось, что все вокруг немного неправильное, потом это стало проходить.  
– Что значит "неправильное"? Постарайся вспомнить точнее, Джед.  
Джедайт хмыкнул, услышав старое прозвище.  
– Все было... – он замялся, вспоминая свои ощущения, – не таким. Слишком настоящим? Или наоборот, не совсем реальным, как иллюзия, которая только создается. В таких случаях подсознание иногда не успевает достраивать перед глазами то, что ты хочешь увидеть...  
– То, что ты хочешь внушить остальным, – сухо уточнил Кунсайт.  
– Ну да. Если я сейчас наведу на вас иллюзию.... ну, не знаю, парусника с южного побережья, например, которого вы никогда не видели, то вашему подсознанию понадобится пара ... не секунд, меньше, мгновений – но вы не сразу поймете, что же у вас перед глазами. И мне все казалось, что реальность так же не успевает за мной.  
– И ты никому ничего не сказал?  
– Что я должен был сказать? "Вы знаете, у меня кружка стоит чуть левее, чем вчера"?  
Кунсайт хмыкнул что-то не слишком вежливое.  
– А все было так хорошо, – вздохнул Джедайт.  
– Да. Целый год.  
Кристал связи опять звякнул.  
– Нефрит.  
– И сомневаюсь, что с хорошими новостями.  
Новости были плохими.

***

_– Вот как звезды могут быть вторичными? – Джедайт еле сдержался, чтобы не швырнуть пустую кружку о стену. – Всегда думал, что они либо есть, либо их нет. А Нефрит утверждает, что звезды, которые он видит, отстают по фазе. Что они настоящие, но... не совсем.  
– Я не понимаю, – девушка налила ему еще чая.  
– Я тоже ничего не понял. Чужую магию вообще трудно понять. Но Нефрит вел себя так, будто конец света уже наступил, а мы не заметили.  
За окном прошла смеющаяся парочка, румяная девчонка посмотрела на Джедайта и его собеседницу и приветственно взмахнула рукой. Девушка помахала ей в ответ.  
– У меня были проблемы с восприятием реальности, потому что моя магия основана на восприятии реальности. Нефрит весь чешется при мысли, что ему придется говорить с этими звездами. Интересно, у Зойсайта что, огонь не жжется? А у Кунсайта Хаос упорядочился?  
– Хаос очень неприятное место.  
– Можно подумать, ты там была.  
– Я была!  
– Когда?  
Девушка задумалась.  
– Не помню.  
– Добро пожаловать в клуб._

***

Нефрит не узнал от звезд ничего полезного. Они сообщили что-то об уже произошедшем катаклизме и замолчали, отказавшись от дальнейших разговоров. Нефрит ничего не смог объяснить коллегам, но, судя по виду, еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать швыряться заклинаниями во все и всех подряд.  
– Ты единственный, кто может что-то узнать быстро, – шипел Джедайт, тоже мечтая кинуть в кого-нибудь боевым заклинанием, хоть бы и слабеньким. – Это твои звезды, уговори их.  
– Они не хотят, – раздельно произнес Нефрит. – Это так трудно понять? Они молчат. Ты знаешь, что это такое, на что это похоже? Я будто пытаюсь кричать в вакууме.  
– Если кто-то похитил принца и постепенно отрезает нас от магии, – Кунсайт говорил тихо, но Нефрит с Джедайтом все равно тут же заткнулись, – каков будет их следующий шаг?  
– Если кто-то способен похитить принца и промыть мозги нам всем, то ему не нужно будет особо напрягаться. Я вообще удивлен, что нам позволили все вспомнить, – Нефрит выглядел не слишком счастливым. – Где, кстати, Зойсайт?  
– В архивах.  
– Думаете, он что-то найдет?  
– Мне кажется, такое уже случалось. Я абсолютно уверен, что где-то читал о том, как потеряла память целая планета, – Кунсайт снова начал барабанить пальцами по подлокотнику. – Я только не помню, где именно...  
– Я тоже вспоминаю что-то такое... – неуверенно сказал Нефрит. – Странно, мне будто...  
– Навесили замок именно на эти воспоминания.  
– Или, скорее, я будто смотрю на них через грязное стекло.  
Джедайт слушал их молча. Он не помнил ничего.

***

_– Я думала, ты помнишь вообще все.  
– Наверное, я просто об этом не читал. Но знаешь, что странно?  
– Что?  
– Тебя не удивляет, что мы каждую ночь встречаемся во сне?  
Девушка пожала плечами:  
– Лично я видела тебя в последний раз три месяца назад. Разве ты не заметил, как сильно изменился город с нашей последней встречи?_

***

Нефрит ушел под утро, сгорбившись, с угрюмым выражением лица. Они так ни до чего и не договорились, а Зойсайт, связавшись с ними, сообщил, что тоже ничего не нашел и делает перерыв хотя бы на час, ради всех богов. Общественность о пропаже Эндимиона решили не извещать – похоже, что о нем не помнили до тех пор, пока не звучало его имя. А сообщать о том, что принц исчез, и никто не знает, где он, а кто-то очень сильный еще и стер память всей планете... Были гораздо более простые способы начать гражданскую войну.  
Джедайт выпроводил всех и еле дошел до спальни. Он понимал, что нужно срочно что-то предпринять, проверить, как дела в отдаленных княжествах – там вполне могли спрятать сколь угодно сильного мага, приказать юмам лорда Токка прочесать столицу в поисках тех, кто мог что-то слышать или видеть, начать искать Эндимиона... Вместо этого он улегся в постель.  
О своих странных снах он никому ничего не рассказал, но самому себе врать не годилось. Эта девушка была как-то связана с событиями в империи, и он был обязан узнать, как именно.

***

_– Я точно знаю, что уже видела тебя, – девушка внимательно посмотрела ему в лицо. – Точно-точно. Только я забыла – когда. Это, наверное, было очень давно.  
– Я точно знаю, что должен был видеть тебя хоть раз, хоть где-нибудь, хоть издалека. Но я этого не помню, а следовало бы. Как-то мы связаны.  
Девушка прижала кончики пальцев к губам.  
– Это было так давно, в самом начале. Ты подарил мне брошь, правда? Нет? Как твое имя?  
Интересно, почему он не догадался задать ей такой же вопрос?  
– Меня зовут Джедайт.  
Девушка посмотрела на него с удивлением.  
– Темное королевство?  
– Что?  
– Ты из Темного Королевства!  
– Я из империи. C Земли.  
– И ты умер.  
– Я совершенно точно никогда не умирал.  
– Но я слышала!  
– От кого?  
Девушка немного неуверенно пожала плечами:  
– От Нефрита?  
Джедайт проглотил несколько возможных ответов и вместо этого попросил:  
– Расскажи мне про Темное Королевство?_

***

– Вам о чем-нибудь говорит имя "Металлия"?  
– Добрый день, лорд Джедайт, – сказал Кунсайт, не поднимая головы от бумаг. – Рад, что вы наконец-то снова с нами. Нет, я не знаю никого с таким именем.  
– Как мне сказали, это демон, древний и могущественный, который подчинит себе всех жителей империи и поведет их на войну с Луной.  
– Кто тебе это сказал? – сейчас Кунсайт смотрел прямо на Джедайта. Тот чуть поежился и устало опустился в кресло напротив.  
– Девушка из моих снов. Она утверждает, что сражалась с нами в прошлом и победила. Как я понял... как она показала мне... от империи не осталось ничего. Те, кто смогли выжить, жили в параллельном измерении, где все выглядело... как в плохом романе про древнее зло.  
– Показала?  
– Я не знаю, это сложно объяснить. Я видел то, что когда-то прожила она. Мы все погибли. Я не знаю, что случилось со мной, но вас убило ваше же собственное оружие. Бумеранги.  
– Да? Надо перейти на что-нибудь попроще, – Кунсайт с отвращением глянул на документ, с которым работал, и смял его. – Ее прошлое... И наше будущее?  
– Очевидно.  
– Это... не радует.  
– Совсем нет.  
– Что еще она показывала тебе?  
Джедайт начал было рассказывать, но Кунсайт прервал его.  
– Подожди, слишком долго. Покажешь мне?  
Джедайт сглотнул. Для этого нужно было впустить Кунсайта в свое сознание, довольно неприятная вещь. Это не причиняет боли, но ощущение, что кто-то находится внутри тебя, внутри твоих мыслей... Куда там сексу. Гораздо интимнее.  
– Если вы настаиваете.  
– Я не настаиваю, я прошу. Я верю, что ты не просто пересказываешь мне содержание твоего ночного кошмара, но я должен увидеть все своими глазами.

Смотреть на все второй раз было гораздо легче. Джедайт смотрел на знакомых юм, на самого себя (вот откуда взялась серая униформа), Нефрита и Зойсайта, увидел, как умер Кунсайт, как выглядело то, что, очевидно, было остатками империи – то самое Темное Королевство. Берилл – как она умудрилась стать королевой? – была убита с помощью Серебряного Кристалла, и на этом воспоминания кончились.  
Кунсайт выпустил Джедайта, и тот немедленно закрылся – боги, как же он не любил пускать кого-то в свое сознание. А некоторые делали это добровольно, с партнером.  
– Ну и как вам? Похоже на ночной кошмар?  
– Нет... И на поддельные воспоминания тоже не слишком.  
– Это наше будущее, – Джедайт взял протянутый Кунсайтом стакан с водой и жадно выпил половину. – Оно мне не нравится.  
– Я помню... – Кунсайт, небывалое дело, замялся. – То, что она тебе показала, кажется мне знакомым. Я уже видел это.  
– Не знал, что у и вас бывают пророческие сны.  
– Нет. Это как вспоминать прочитанную давно книгу. Сюжет смутно знаком, но подробности никак не приходят в голову. Эта твоя... кем бы она ни была, показала нам только то, что видела сама. Тогда почему, стоит мне подумать об этом, перед моими глазами встают совсем другие картины? Я видел, как умер Зойсайт, я видел, как убили тебя.  
– О, так она сказала правду: меня действительно убили, – пробормотал Джедайт. – Уж не Берилл ли – с нее бы сталось. И, кстати, она мне никогда не нравилась.  
– Ты с ней практически не общаешься.  
– Потому что она мне не нравится.  
– Потому что она липнет к Эндимиону.  
– Этот Такседо Маск – это был Эндимион, – сказал Джедайт. – Я его сразу узнал – сейчас. Что за идиотский псевдоним он себе выбрал? Что это значит вообще?  
– Это не важно. Если мы видели наше будущее, то должны постараться его изменить.  
– Конечно, это наше будущее, – удивился Джедайт. – Какие еще могут быть варианты?  
– Мне нужно поговорить с ней, – взгляд Кунсайта был почти извиняющимся. Джедайт сжал стакан так, что тонкое стекло чуть не треснуло.  
– Нет.  
– Я попросил бы, но это слишком важно. Сегодня вечером я приду – и тебе лучше сотрудничать.

***

_В кафе впервые были люди, и пришлось потратить несколько минут на то, чтобы найти столик в глубине зала. На них никто не обращал внимания – а надо было бы. Джедайт впервые заметил, во что одет – та самая серая униформа. Почему раньше он воспринимал ее как должное?  
Он впервые задумался о том, чей же в действительности это был сон.  
Присутствие Кунсайта ощущалось странно. Брать кого-то с собой всегда было рискованно, никогда нельзя угадать, как именно собственное подсознание отреагирует на спутника, и не попытается ли избавиться от него. Джедайт был почти уверен, что уснуть вдвоем им будет довольно тяжело, если вообще возможно, но отключился мгновенно, стоило только опустить голову на подушку.  
Девушки нигде не было, и это тоже было необычно. Как правило, она всегда ждала его.  
– Ты узнаешь это место? – спросил Кунсайт.  
– Кафе? Или город?  
– Город. Он кажется мне знакомым, но я никак не могу вспомнить, когда же я тут был.  
– Это Хрустальный Токио.  
Джедайт обернулся – девушка появилась откуда-то из-за их спин, где, между прочим, не было двери.  
– Ты слишком рано, – казалось, она была возмущена. – Да еще и не один.  
– У нас же не свидание, – пожал плечами Джедайт.  
– Но приводить его было нечестно.  
– Мы знакомы, – Кунсайт не спрашивал, а утверждал.  
– Вы лорд Кунсайт, генерал Темного Королевства.  
– А меня она называла "эй, ты", – не удержавшись, пробормотал Джедайт.  
– А вы, моя леди?  
– Вы забыли меня? – девушка, казалось, обиделась. – Я Серенити.  
– Принцесса Серенити? С Луны? Сэйлор Мун?  
– Усаги Цукино, – вырвалось у Джедайта.  
– Да! Ты же тогда узнал, кто мы, – Усаги-Серенити улыбнулась. – Правда, я думаю, ты не успел никому об этом рассказать, потому что Нефрит пришел после тебя, но понятия не имел, кто мы на самом деле.  
– Я собирался, – Джедайт вспомнил то ощущение триумфа, с которым смотрел на перевоплощение трех девчонок, и как у него в голове была всего одна внятная мысль "я спасен".  
– С твоей стороны было очень невежливо заколдовать самолет, чтобы он поехал прямо на нас.  
Джедайт пожал плечами. Он не чувствовал в себе особенного раскаяния.  
– Сколько лет прошло с нашей последней встречи, Сэйлор Мун? Или вы предпочитаете, чтобы вас называли мисс Цукино?  
– Или миссис Джиба. Для друзей. Или Новая королева Серенити. Для тех, кто собирается создавать Земле проблемы.  
Кунсайт хмыкнул почти довольно.  
– Моя леди, я еще не знаю, что случилось с империей, которой я присягнул служить до самой моей смерти...  
– Или до выхода в отставку, – Джедайт прикусил губу. – Я молчу.  
– Мы жили на Земле, – Кунсайт проигнорировал его, – а где находится ваш Хрустальный Токио?  
– На Земле, – Усаги-Серенити смотрела на него спокойно – как будто была уверена, что ей ничего не грозит. Может быть, так оно и было. При их первой с Джедайтом встрече она была почти ребенком, а сейчас... Ее вполне можно было назвать "моя королева" и не покривить душой при этом.  
– То есть вы видите, какая у нас проблема?  
– Я не потерплю присутствия Темного Королевства на моей планете.  
– Мы, – это слово Кунсайт особенно выделил, – никогда не были Темным Королевством.  
– И куда, черт побери, делся наш принц? – спросил Джедайт. – Почему-то мне кажется, что вы должны об этом знать.  
– Король Эндимион – мой супруг.  
– У нас действительно проблема, – Кунсайт оглядел людей в кафе, будто прикидывал, кого из них лучше превращать в юм.  
– Я не понимаю, почему вы живы, – сказала Усаги-Серенити. – Хотя я рада. Я никогда не хотела, чтобы вы умерли. Я просто хотела, чтобы вы перестали творить зло._

***

– Что значит "встретимся вечером"? – возмущенно спросил Джедайт, стоило ему открыть утром глаза.  
– Это значит, Джед, что сейчас мы встанем, приведем себя в порядок, а потом, я надеюсь, ты прикажешь подать завтрак. После завтрака мы попытаемся узнать, где сейчас находимся, раз уж Земля, на которой мы родились, осталась далеко в прошлом и – более того – в другом измерении. А вечером мы снова встретимся с королевой Серенити. У тебя есть возражения?  
Пока Кунсайт говорил, Джедайт мог бы убить его раза три. Если бы не необходимость потом выкидывать напрочь испорченную постель.  
– Вы ей верите? – уточнил он. Раз уж убийство отменялось, можно было и последовать предложенному плану.  
– Я принимаю ее слова за рабочую гипотезу.  
– Вторичные звезды Нефрита, мои ощущения... Вы призывали Хаос в последние дни?  
Кунсайт качнул головой и встал с кровати.  
– Как твои предчувствия?  
– Они в ужасе, – буркнул Джедайт.

То, что у них в запасе всего один день, а у Усаги-Серенити (Джедайт никак не мог решить, как же ее называть) гораздо больше, казалось несправедливым – как и то, что они, похоже, застряли в своего рода параллельном кармане основной реальности. А то, что этого никто не заметил раньше, казалось невероятным.  
Это было как с принцем – про Эндимиона никто не помнил, пока кто-нибудь не называл его имя. А еще никто не обращал внимания на то, что связи с другими планетами нет, что звезды каждый день меняются – будто стремятся за сутки нагнать сотни лет, как сказал Нефрит. Никто не замечал, что все вокруг не сразу обрело свою окончательную форму – Джедайт видел это только в самый первый день и только потому, что память услужливо указывала ему на несоответствия. Для всех остальных все выглядело как обычно.  
Нельзя было с уверенностью сказать, что именно творится на других планетах, что находится за границей Солнечной Системы. Нефрит, попытавшись пообщаться со звездами, еле дошел до кресла и сказал, что это похоже на прыжок в селевый поток – когда следом за тобой летят несколько увесистых глыб и много мелких камней. Глыбы, может, и не достанут, а вот следы от камешков будут проходить долго.  
Империя функционировала – пока, но у Джедайта волосы дыбом вставали при мысли о том, что же случится, если все поймут, какие у них проблемы: принц исчез в другом измерении, и неизвестно, стабильна ли их собственная реальность.  
В общем, жизнь была если и не прекрасна, то очень, очень удивительна.  
То, что вечером Кунсайт пришел к нему в спальню, как к себе домой, казалось почти обыденным.

***

_– Это моя вина, – Усаги (Серенити!) выглядела не слишком виноватой, напротив, она сидела с подозрительно довольным видом. – Когда я сражалась с королевой Берилл, я еще не слишком умела пользоваться Серебряным Кристаллом. В самый последний момент я пожелала, чтобы все было, как раньше. Меня и остальных воинов Серебряный Кристалл вернул к жизни, видимо, как и вас.  
– И заодно создал планету, – почему кристалл использовали как оружие, мимолетно удивился Джедайт про себя, ведь можно было бы сколотить состояние, создавая ненаселенные планеты земного типа.  
– И реальность – специально для этой планеты, – дополнил Кунсайт.  
– Кристалл – очень могущественный артефакт, – Серенити пожала плечами. – Я до сих пор не знаю границ его мощи. Моя мать во время войны с Землей сумела заморозить всех обитателей Луны и земной империи и послать их в будущее. Разве это было не чудом? Мне удалось почти то же самое. Наверное, кристалл решил, что на отдельной планете вам будет лучше.  
– Вы можете гарантировать, что наша планета не исчезнет через какое-то время? – поинтересовался Джедайт. – Или что наша реальность завтра не схлопнется? Или что не возникнут еще какие-нибудь неприятные сюрпризы, которые мне сейчас просто не приходят в голову?  
– Не могу, – Серенити мило улыбнулась. – Но я могу попробовать вернуть вас в наше измерение – не Землю-2, ведь тогда она попытается занять место нашей Земли... а у нас и без того было достаточно катаклизмов в последнее время. Только людей.  
– При условии, что мы?..  
– При условии, что вы согласитесь на очищение Серебряным Кристаллом.  
– Я уже отказывался от этого, – Кунсайт откинулся на спинку стула.  
– Я помню, – Серенити вздернула голову. – Я не знаю, остались ли внутри вас следы Металллии. Я не знаю, можно ли доверять вам.  
– Металлия была уничтожена, – по крайней мере, это показала Джедайту сама Серенити. – Если вы боитесь, что мы попробуем захватить власть над Хрустальным Токио – не стоит.  
– Мы присягали служить принцу, а не устраивать дворцовый переворот, – добавил Кунсайт.  
– Если я правильно понимаю принцип этого очищения, вы лишите нас магии, и мы станем обычными людьми? – Джедайт дождался кивка Серенити и пожал плечами. – В таком случае я тоже отказываюсь. Подозреваю – так же решит большинство жителей империи.  
– Это все, что я могу предложить. У вас целая планета, вы можете остаться там и попытаться создать на ней новый мир...  
– Потому что старый, скорее всего, скоро будет лежать в руинах, – съязвил Джедайт.  
– Полагаю, это ваше предложение. Что говорит принц... король Эндимион?  
– Он согласен со мной.  
– Я хотел бы услышать это от него лично.  
Кунсайт и Серенити уставились друг на друга. Джедайт переводил взгляд с одного на другую, дожидаясь, у кого же первого сдадут нервы. Наконец Серенити кивнула.  
– Завтра. То есть, у вас же, полагаю, время идет с другой скоростью? Тогда – следующей ночью по вашему времени.  
Кунссайт поклонился:  
– Вполне возможно, что мы придем не вдвоем._

***

– Я совершенно точно не собираюсь тащить с собой еще и Зойсайта с Нефритом, – заявил Джедайт, едва открыв глаза. – Это уже будет похоже на групповой секс. На это я не подписывался.  
Кунсайт только улыбнулся.

***

К этому моменту Джедайт уже почти запутался, где сны, а где реальность – ярким и настоящим казалось и то, и другое. Кафе, где они встречались с Серенити, было для него таким же нормальным местом, как и собственный кабинет.  
К его большому облегчению, Кунсайта удалось отговорить от идеи брать на следующую встречу Нефрита и Зойсайта. Не в последнюю очередь помогло то, что пока они абсолютно не помнили о своей вражде в прошлом – или в будущем, как посмотреть – и Кунсайт был вполне согласен с тем, что они прекрасно проживут и без этих воспоминаний. А Серенити наверняка сказала бы что-нибудь, что подтолкнуло бы их память в этом направлении.  
И Нефрит, и Зойсайт не были в восторге от идеи подвергнуться очищению. Остальных жителей империи они предпочли вообще не спрашивать, решив, что, в любом случае, никто по доброй воле не откажется от магии. Серенити, конечно, рассказывала о демонах, которые предпочли жизнь обычного землянина, но лично для Джедайта это звучало не слишком увлекательно. Особенно ему не понравились то, что, по словам Серенити, в людей они согласились превратиться после проигранного боя.  
На самом деле особого выбора не было, и все это понимали. Силой вернуться в ту, первую реальность, они не могли – хотя бы потому, что толком не знали, куда возвращаться. Звезды все так же неслись по небосклону, постепенно приходя в соответствие со своими оригиналами, но с достойным иного применения постоянством обеспечивая Нефрита головной болью, и информацией делиться отказывались наотрез. Да, рано или поздно они должны были остановиться, но как раз времени подождать, собрать информацию и принять взвешенное решение не было.  
Пока все выглядело так, что они остаются. На этой Земле, в этой реальности и с этой империей, в которой нужно как минимум решить проблему престолонаследия ("Только не Берилл", – заявил Джедайт. "Ни в коем случае", – согласился Кунсайт).  
Все это было решаемо – нужно было только время и...  
И уверенность в том, что они тут навсегда.

***

_– Почему именно это кафе? – спросил Кунсайт.  
Они опять пришли слишком рано, Серенити еще не было. Джедайт пожал плечами.  
– Понятия не имею. Может быть, я бывал тут раньше?  
Сегодня кафе снова было пустым, зато на улице гуляли люди. Иногда они подходили к двери, читали висящую на ней табличку, дергали дверную ручку, убеждаясь, что кафе закрыто и отходили снова.  
– Но я понял, почему она вообще стала мне сниться, – сказал Джедайт.  
Кунсайт кивнул, предлагая продолжать.  
– Если я умер с мыслями о том, что нашел Усаги Цукино – Сейлор Мун – то вполне мог вернуться к жизни, думая о том же самом. Или не думая осознанно, но держа в подсознании, что должен найти ее. И... нашел. Поэтому она была еще почти ребенком, когда приснилась мне в первый раз.  
– Да уж, она повзрослела... Я помню, как впервые увидел ее в облике лунной принцессы, – Кунсайт оттолкнул от себя тарелочку с печеньем.  
– Я пропустил самое интересное, – загрустил Джедайт.  
– Не жалуйся, – суховато посоветовал ему Кунсайт. – Это были неприятные дни. Тебе, скорее всего, повезло.  
Дверь кафе открылась. Джедайт встал – кем бы ни был Эндимион теперь, он все еще был его принцем, которому он поклялся служить.  
Эндимион изменился. Он был одет совершенно обычно, но никто никогда не спутал бы его с наемным служащим какой-нибудь конторы или учителем, или еще с кем-то, не облеченным властью. Эндимион из прошлого (от которого, по субъективному времени Джедайта, их отделяло всего пять дней) еще мог сойти за простого солдата, а этот Эндимион привык водить за собой людей в бой – и это было видно в его глазах.  
Джедайт мысленно перебрал все возможные приветствия – мой принц, Эндимион, молча броситься ему на шею, схватить за воротник рубашки и хорошенько потрясти – и ограничился коротким кивком.  
Эндимиону, похоже, тоже было слегка не по себе. Интересно, вспоминал ли он, как сражался против своих же телохранителей, советников и друзей?  
– Я рад вас видеть, – голос у него тоже изменился, стал голосом взрослого мужчины. – Мы не встречались уже очень давно.  
– Пять дней, – пожал Джедайт плечами.  
– Я никогда не думал, что мы увидимся еще раз, – Эндимион отодвинул стул для Серенити и сел рядом с ней. – Когда я вспомнил свое прошлое, то вспомнил и вас. Только было поздно. Джедайт, Зойсайт, Нефрит – их уже не было, а с вами, Кунсайт, у нас... не сложились отношения. Я не буду оправдываться тем, что это вина Берилл, хотя она и держала меня под влиянием Металлии. Я мог бы стараться получше, попытаться помочь хотя бы вам, Кунсайт.  
– Это в прошлом, мой принц, – Кунсайт прижал ладони к столу и посмотрел Эндимиону в глаза. – Сейчас меня интересует будущее. Вы вернетесь?  
Серенити ахнула. А Эндимион, похоже, ожидал этого вопроса.  
– Я не могу. Я несу ответственность за всех этих людей, – Эндимион махнул рукой, указывая на город за окном. – За мою семью. За Солнечную Систему. Я не могу их бросить.  
– Поэтому вы бросаете нас? В империи, которой вы поклялись служить, остались не только мы вчетвером – там миллиарды людей. У вас нет наследника. Вы знаете... или, по крайней мере, должны хоть немного помнить, что может случиться, если вы исчезнете. Клятвы, которые мы все приносили вам, мой принц, обоюдны: вассалы клянутся быть верными, а сюзерен – защищать их. Вы можете сказать, что был бунт Берилл и Металлии – но для нас, как и для всех, кто живет на той Земле, он даже не воспоминание – он несостоявшаяся реальность.  
Эндимион выдохнул.  
– Я знаю. Возвращайтесь ко мне. Я буду счастлив приветствовать вас у себя.  
– После очищения.  
– Да, Кунсайт.  
– Ваша супруга уже должна была передать вам, что мы отказываемся.  
– Я могу предложить только это.  
– Вы наказываете нас – и все население вашей империи – за то, чего мы еще не сделали? Или – вообще не сделали, в зависимости от того, в какое именно время вернул нас Серебряный Кристалл?  
– Простите меня, – Эндимион по очереди дотронулся до безвольно лежащей на столешнице ладони Джедайта и плотно прижатой к столу руки Кунсайта. – Но я остаюсь.  
– Тогда нам остается только объявить всем о смерти принца, – Кунсайт встал. Он был настолько спокоен, что Джедайт не сомневался – стоит им проснуться, как Кунсайт начнет ругаться, как при той памятной осаде, и хорошо, если ограничится только руганью.  
Серенити, до этого момента молчавшая – Джедайт понятия не имел, была ли она с самого начала уверена, что в том случае, если они поставят принца перед таким выбором, Эндимион предпочтет именно ее – ласково коснулась ладони Кунсайта.  
– Я постараюсь узнать, как можно вернуть вашу планету в наше измерение. Тогда мы сможем жить все вместе, нам нечего будет делить.  
Кунсайт вежливо улыбнулся и поцеловал ей руку. Он, наверное, точно так же, как и Джедайт, думал, что даже если это и удастся, доверять Эндимиону они уже не смогут._

***

– И что теперь?  
Кунсайт был так же спокоен, как и при разговоре с Эндимионом. Джедайт был прав – он действительно выругался, как проснулся, и сразу после этого вызвал всех в библиотеку (к Джедайту же), поставил защиту (а вот это уже было явной паранойей: она и так была достаточно сильной; какова вообще была вероятность того, что кто-нибудь примется подслушивать их именно сейчас?) и только после этого рассказал все Зойсайту и Нефриту.  
– Теперь нам остается выбрать наследника, объявить о смерти принца...  
Джедайт мельком подумал, что принца придется еще и хоронить, и будет очень интересно попробовать создать иллюзию для нескольких миллионов людей, которые придут прощаться с "усопшим".  
– Мы не имеем права выбирать наследника, этим должен заниматься совет.  
– Я знаю, Зойсайт, – тихо сказал Кунсайт. – Но мы четверо единственные, кто знает всю правду. И тому, кто займет место Эндимиона, тоже придется все объяснить – чтобы он знал, на что идет. Ты предлагаешь рассказать все совету и понадеяться, что они смогут принять верное решение – в таких обстоятельствах? Нам и так придется объяснить всем, куда делось население других планет.  
– Можно сказать, что произошла атака извне, и принц ценой своей жизни спас Землю...  
– Наплевав на всех остальных, ага...  
– Это мы еще обсудим, – прервал их Кунсайт. – Потом, когда все утрясется, когда звезды войдут в норму... Потом. Мы должны будем выяснить, где находимся, и возможно ли попасть в другую вселенную не только через сны.  
Джедайта подкинуло в кресле:  
– Кунсайт, Эндимион достаточно прозрачно намекнул, чтобы мы не лезли к нему. Если мы вернемся, он вполне способен будет объявить нам войну. Не говоря уже о том, что получится очень неловко, если трагически погибший принц окажется вполне живым.  
– Это все решаемо, – отмахнулся Кунсайт. – Неужели ты все еще веришь ему? Ты можешь с абсолютной уверенностью сказать, что он не посчитает через год, через десять лет, через столетие, что мы слишком опасны – даже такие? Что он не решит окончательно уничтожить нас?  
"Черт, – оторопело подумал Джедайт, – как же его ударило предательство принца".  
Он и сам был выбит из колеи тем, как легко Эндимион отказался от них (что бы тот ни говорил о прожитых на той Земле годах, о семье, о том, что верит в их способность и самим о себе позаботиться), но Кунсайт, похоже, решил по умолчанию считать Эндимиона врагом – со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями.  
– Джедайт?  
– Нет, – вздохнул он. – Я ему не верю. Не могу.  
Кунсайт кивнул.  
– А когда мы будем знать, как открыть дверь в ту вселенную... Вполне возможно, нам придется запереть ее навсегда.  
Логика в его словах была. Им достался целый мир, целая Вселенная, которая, по словам Эндимиона и Серенити, все еще создавалась. Кто знает, что они могут найти? Если другие планеты будут свободны – их можно занять, не утруждаясь завоеваниями. Если окажутся населены... тоже возможны варианты.  
Да мало ли способов отвлечь внимание людей от трагической гибели принца и всех проблем, которые могут возникнуть в будущем?  
И представить, что этот мир, который они или их дети будут развивать, в котором будут жить, считая своим, в будущем забирают потомки Эндимиона, бросившего – предавшего – их...  
– Вы с нами? – спросил Кунсайт Нефрита и Зойсайта.  
– Да, – не задумываясь ответил Зойсайт.  
Нефрит, подумав, кивнул.  
Кунсайт улыбнулся...  
– Джедайт, как ты думаешь, хватит ли у тебя сил создать иллюзию умирающего Эндимиона? Мне бы хотелось передачи власти максимально мирным путем, а что может быть естественнее устного оглашения имени наследника самим умирающим правителем?  
– Легко, – мягко ответил Джедайт, разминая пальцы.  
Им предстояло жить в интересные времена.


End file.
